hide and seek
by Polka-dotz-alot
Summary: Kagome is 18 and living on her own..she quits her job a wacdonalds to become a secretary for miroku...what does all that have do with a murdur case?(KagInu)P.s.I've changed the summarie..my last one for this story sucked
1. A new job

Disclaimer:Yes I own Inuyasha!NOT!If I owned Inuyasha why would I be making a fan fic in the first place?So no I do not own him or all the other characters only the plot for this story.

chapter 1:A new job

Kagome groaned as she read the eviction notice in her hands.That damn landlord was .always pestering her about paying the rent on time.

"God why can't he wait until I pay next month!"she crumbled up the piece of paper and tossed it in the garbage.

"Something wrong sis?"her brother asked while picking up his back pack.

"It's nothing,Souta"Kagome opened the front door, "Come on already!You sleeping over last night doesnt make a good excuse for being late for school."

"I'm comming,I'm comming!"Souta ran,put on his jaket and dashed past kagome.

"Now thats more like it,kids these days should run more often."Kagome locked the door behind her.

"Hurry up!I'll be late for school!"Souta hollored from beside Kagomes car(I wont describe the car cause....well shes a almost 18 year old who lives by her self with some crazed landlord who makes her pay rent a month early ....like she could afford an amazing car....-.-just use your imaginations.)

"Hey don't you rush me mister I waited two hours for you !"Kagome said while heading over to the drivers seat .

"Alright ,alright lets go now!"Souta grumbled

"Kids these days."Kagome sighes and starts the car.

"Stop saying that."Souta demanded hopping into the automobile(I like that word...automobile,automobile,automobile....auto-mobile!...Enough with that now on with the story.)

"Saying what?"Kagome asked.

"Stop saying , 'kids these days',you know your not that old to start talking like an old hag,you know your only 4 years older than me and just because you've moved out dosent mean you have the right to treat me like a little kid."Souta glared at her.

"Fine then I'll act like my age and go drinking with my friends and forget all about the world I live in and start my own country."Kagome teased.

"God you must be really drunk to start your own country."Souta implies

"It could happen you know,I wouldn't have to be drunk to do it."Kagome said.

"Right."Souta said sarcasticly.

"We're here!"Kagome stops at Souta's middle school.

"Bye." souta gets out of the automobile.(from now on I'll only say automobile when I'm revering to a car..no more of the simple word car...I'll shut up now...please keep reading the story and ignore my interuptions.)

"Bye I love you!"Kagome yells out the window.Awhole bunch of middle schoolers turn around and stare at her and Souta.

"What???I cant say bye to my younger brother without people staring!!!!!!"Kagome yells at the offending children.They all turn around and go in separate directions.

"Maybe you should go now?"Souta tells Kagome.

"Ok!"Kagome drives away.A boy runs to Souta.

"Hey who was that?"he questions.

"Just my sister,she went loonie ever since she turned fiffteen."Souta jokes.

"Oh, that pretty old,my sister cracked when she turned eight."

"........"

##########

"He's gona what!!!"Sango yells in disbelief

"Iknow,I know!!He says that he'll kick me out if I dont pay the rent by next monday and thats like three days from now!"Kagome leans on the cash register.

"So order what you want so I can go on break."Kagome says.

"Ok so I'll have a quarter pounder with cheese and the Wac Donalds super slurpie."Sango orders.

"That will be $5.62 and thank you for comming to Wac Donalds."Kagome grabs Sango's money and hands her the change.

"Alright now I've ordered and you're officially on break so let talk about more important matters."Sango demands.

"Ok,ok let me just get the chance to close the register."Kagome walks from behind the counter hands Sango her order and plops down on the nearest table.

"So about that problem your dealing with,why don't we just find you a different place to live."Sango sits on the other side of the table.

"I can't do that!The place I'm living in now is the cheapest place there is."Kagome sighes.

"Well then we must kill and burn the landlord!That way he wont be here to take your cash."Sango exclaims.

"Sango,violence isn't our only option."Kagome sighes.

"Well if you don't like that idea,why don't we find you a new job!you know one that pays more than this place."Sango leans takes a bite of her burger.

"Hey thats a great idea!"Kagome smiles.

"Oh yeah!And I know a place that pays like really good! In fact I know the guy that owns the place!"Sango sips her slurpie.

"Really thats wonderful!"Kagome claps her hands

"BREAK'S OVER!"a man yells over to Kagome.

"Ok!"Kagome gets up.

"So Kag,I'll pick you up tomorrow?"Sango asks while she gets out of the resturant.

"Ok,bye!"Kagome waves to Sango.

##########

Beep!Beep!Beep!Sango honks at Kagome.

"God hurry up already!"Sango yells.

'why does everyone rush me all the time!'Kagome thinks to her self.

Beeeeeep!Beep!Honk!

"Ok,ok I'm comming!"Kagome runs to the car but something stops her.

"Huh!?!"kagome turns around clearly surprized.

"Hey Kagome is that you?"the person asks.

"Who in the ....oh my god koga!"Kagome exclaims.

"It is you!Kagome I haven't seen you in like five years!"Koga huggs Kagome.

'He counted the years thats so pathetic!'Kagome thinks to her self.

"It's been a while."Kagome forces a smile.

"I've missed you."Koga squeezes kagome some more.

"Uh....Your cutting off my circulation."Kagome says.

"Oh sorry."Koga lets her go.Finally.

"You know guys I'd love to see you two get reunited but me and kags have places to go,people to see."Sango says annoyed.

"Oh where are you going?Can I come too?"Koga Looks at Kagome.

"She's going to find a job and **NO** you can't **COME**!"Sango yells making it clear that she's had enough of his crap for one day.Come on how nosey can a guy get?

"Why can't I come?"Koga asked annoyed.

"Because I said so!"Sango answers.

"Thats good enough for me."Kagome mutters.

"What did you say Kagome?"Koga stares at her.

"Oh....Nothing."Kagome ignores his glare.

"Fine then!Kagome I guess I'll call you later."Koga runs over to his automobile.

'Who does this guy think he is!?!He doesn't know my phone number!'

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!

"Comming!"she runs to Sangos auto mobile.

#########

"Who was that guy?"Sango growls stoping in front of a huge building.

"Just a guy I went to school with."Kagome sighes.

"Well, don't hang out with him..."Sango says a bit concerned.

"Why?"Kagome asks getting out of Sango's auotmobile.

"Because I just have a feeling that just isn't right....I wouldn't trust him if I were you."Sango says while locking the door.

"Look Sango I know you care about me and all that shit but Koga is a nice guy he not like that."Kagome implies.

"If you say so."Sango walks in side the building with Kagome, they walk in an elevator.

"Press 50 for me."Sango says while digging in her purse.

"Whoa how many floors are in this building?"Kagome asked.

"Umm about 70 I think."Sango said while she poped a piece of gum in her mouth, "Want one?"Sango offers and Kagome grabbs one and she blows a bubble.

The elevator stops and Sango walks out.

"I think his apartment is this way..."She walks to her right, "Ah,here we are apartment 927."Sango knocks on one of the many blue doors.

A man with black hair and a familiar pony tail answers the door.

"I said I dont want to buy your damn cookies!"The man hollers.

"Uh...Miroku it's me Sango."Sango says.

"Oh Sango I thought you were one of those bratty little girl scouts who always bother me to buy some discusting crackers, believe me I know cause I bought some last year and I got sick for weeks.I mean come on why would they come all the way up an elevator and back just to sell some stupid cookies!They could just sell them to the houses next door but noooo."Miroku babbles.

"Does he always talk this much?"Kagome asks Sango.

"No,only when he's got some thing is annoying him so he lets it all out by annoying others just like who ever bothered him in the first place...I swear its an never ending cycle."Sango answers.

"Oh."

Sango Blows a bubble and pops it in miroku's face,he stops talking instantly.

"I knew that gum would come in handy!"Sango laughes at Mirokus shocked face.

"Great just what I need!Gum all over me!"Miroku Picks randomly at his poor gum infested hair.

"Sorry, it was the first thing I thought of to shut you up."Sango apologizes.

"It's alright,just come in"Miroku leads them into his apartment.

"SO your here to take my jod offer eh?"Miroku asks Sango.

"No but she is."Sango points to Kagome.

"Whoa your perfect!"Miroku pushes Sango to the side.

"Um, Sango what exactly is this jod he's hiring me for?"

TBC

ME:So how'd you like it?I hope you did cause this is my first fan fic!So tell me if you didn't like it.Oh yeah and I know I have another one but I made ransa or running away never solves anything after this fic.

Inuyasha:Yeah what she said!

ME:why are you here?

Inuyasha:I'll be asking the questions here not you.

ME:What?

Inuyasha:Why aren't I in the fic yet?!?!

ME:It's not your time yet!I might put you in the second chapter.

Inuyasha:You better put me in.

ME:Yeah whatever.Now get out!Kicks Inuyasha off stage.

ME:Well thats all for now!


	2. a day at work

autor:

Disclaimer:Yes I own Inuyasha!NOT!If I owned Inuyasha why would I be making a fan fic in the first place?So no I do not own him or all the other characters!I only own the plot for this story.

chapter2:A day at work

"I'm working as a secratary?"Kagome stares at Sango and Miroku.

"Kind of..."Sango explains.

"It's just that you have to do every single thing I tell you to."Miroku smiles.

"What?"

"It's not as bad as it seems Kags."Sango reassures her, "I'll be there some times."

"So let me get this straight,you're a detective and Miroku owns the agency right?"Kagome points at them.

"Yes, but Sango specializes in murder cases ,abuse, suicide ect."Miroku explains.

"So Sango does all the work while I...?"Kagome asks.

"You sit in a desk in front of my office and wait until I need you."Miroku explains.

"I'm a secretary."Kagome sighs, "This is just like sitting in front of a register."

"Yeah but you're no ordinary secretary!"Sango point out, "You're Miroku's secratary,and you get paid a shit load of cash."

"Fine."Kagome sighes.

"Well tomorrow I'll be showing you around."Miroku smiles.

"Bye!"Sango walks out the front door.

"Um....see you later."Kagome follows after Sango.

"Bye,bye!"Miroku shuts the door behind them.

##########

"Get alot of sleep tonight tomorrow's gona be a long day."Sango drops Kagome off.

"Yeah,see ya!"Kagome Runs over to her apartment.

"At least I won't have the land lord at my heels all the time."She sighes unlocking her apartment.

"Good night!"Kagome sighs and jumps on her bed.

##########

"I'm here!"Kagome knocks on Miroku's door.

"You're early...Who gave you a ride?I was going to pick you up."Miroku opens the door in only his boxers on ,Kagome blushes at the site before her.Miroku smirks.

"Ummm....I have a car."Kagome stutters. Kagome snaps out of it and becomes her old self again.

"Hey how could you pick me up if you don't even know where the hell I live?"Kagome asks and walks in.

"I could have called you."Miroku closes the door and sits on his fluffy couch.

"How could you do that if you don't even know my phone number?"Kagome plops down on one of mirokus futons.(he has like four or five of 'em in his living room...damn!)

"I could have called sango for your number."Miroku implies.

"......"Kagome shuts up for the time being.

"Your a laugh ."Miroku laughs and stands up, "I'll go change now."He walks in his room.

##########

"We're here!"Mirou parks in front of a tall buissness building.

"Whoa!...This makes the show CSI seem like a chick flick."Kagome gets out of the passenger seat.

"Impressive eh?"Miroku smirks.

"Nope."Kagome answers sarcasticly.Miroku laughes a bit then signals Kagome to follow him.

"Follow me."Miroku walks in an elevator with Kagome close behind, "Your gona be right in front of my office so your the one who decides who gets to see me or not."Miroku gets out of the elevator and points to his office.

"Isn't that what a secretary is souposed to do?"Kagome says stating the obvious.

Miroku laughs again.

"Your smart......"Miroku pauses a sec. acting like he's in deep thought, "Smarter than all of my old secretaries combined."

"Thats because I'm no ordinary secretary."Kagome leans on her new desk ,"So when do I start?"

"The earlier the better."Miroku implies.

"Alright."Kagome sits in the chair behind the desk.

"See ya in six hours."Miroku walks out and leaves her all alone.

"What to do?"Kagome sighes.

3 hours past

"God this more boreing than my old job!"Kagome whines.

3 hours more pass

'Finnaly its over!I felt like I was going to die!'Kagome locks her car a walks twords her front door, 'Gosh I can't wait to go to bed!'she yawns.

"Nice evening Ms.Higurashi."a voice says,Kagome turns around and sees......her landlord.(dramatic background music plays.)

"It was."Kagome sighes.Her landlord ignores her comment and walks twords her.

"What a surprise to see you here Mr.Onigumo."Kagome says while still trieing to open her door. 'damn door.'Kagome growls.

"Oh it can't be that big of a surprise,I own the complex after all."He leans on the side of the apartment.

'No shit.'Kagome thinks to her self.

"Oh yeah and please call me Naraku from now on."Naraku says.Kagome finally opens her door.

"Well nice seeing you again Naraku."Kagome goes inside her apartment.

"Don't forget to pay your....."Naraku gets cut off by Kagome who shuts the door in his face.

TBC

ME:yeah!I finally finished two chapters!thats like a small step for fanfiction writers and a huge,big,enoromous,giant step for me!Woohoo!Pulls out can of silly string and shoots it every where

Inuyasha:WHY WASN'T I IN THE STORY YET!

ME:sorry I just couldn't find the right time for you to make your appearance yet.

Inuyasha:I better be in the next chapter or you will pay!

ME:Yeah right whatever you say.

Inuyasha:Thats it I'm bringing out the lawyers.

ME:NOOOOOO!!!!


	3. Am I seeing things?

Disclaimer:Yes I own Inuyasha!NOT!If I owned Inuyasha why would I be making a fan fic in the first place?So no I do not own him or all the other characters only the plot for this story.

chapter 3:Am I seeing things?

Kagome woke up to beeping of her alarm clock...she opened her eyes and saw that it was 6:00am.

"What the hell?"Kagome rubbed her eyes and stood up, "I don't remember setting my clock."Kagome walked to her kitchen,(A/N:Kagome lives in a very small apartment.)

"OHMYGOD!"Kagome saw a person in her kitchen cooking.Then figure turned around and stared back at her.

"Kouga!Why in the name of God are you in my house?"Kagome asked surprised.

"Oh my love all that I'm doing is makeing breakfast."Kouga anwered.

"Wait a minute you set my alarm?"Kagome asked.Kouga nodded.

"How did you get in here?Wait never mind I don't want to know just get ou..."Kagome sniffed the air, "Oi!what are you cooking?"

"Some pankakes,eggs,bacon...."Kouga turned from Kagome and started flipping the flap jacks or pankakes.

"Smells good...Wait no!Get out now!"Kagome grabs Kougas hand.

"Why?You don't like my cooking?"Kouga asks.

"No...I don't like you comeing into my house and acting like you live here."Kagome led him twords the door.

"Awww...Kagome please don't do this."Kouga stops at the door, "I made you breakfast!"

"I didn't ask for breakfast!Now get out you...you...stalker!"Kagome pushs Kouga out.

"I'm not stalking you!I was just being nice and makeing you food and this is how you thank me?!"Kouga yells.

"Go be nice some where else!"Kagome yells back and birds fly out of the trees.Kouga puts on a puppy dog face.

"Thats not going to work on me any more Kouga..."Kagome shuts her door.

"Fine be that way!"Kouga runs to his automobile and drives off.Kagome sighed and walked in to her kitchen.

"Gosh...We just met each other again yesterday and he thinks he can come in my house.Rude!"Kagome said to herself and took some of the pans off the stove she glanced at her dinning table and sighed...he even made the table...flowers,fluffy napkins and a big table cloth were decorating it.Kagome then put all the food in small containers.

"Can't waste good food."Kagome put the contaniers in her frigerator she then took out a small can.

"Ahhhh..pudding."Kagome sighed in relif, "Can't go between a person and their puddin'!"Kagome poped the top off and slurped down the creamy,vanilla flavored puddin'.(A/N:Ya know the kind of pudding that is in a can like soda. and you pop off the tab.)

Then the phone rang,Kagome rushed over to the living room and picked it up.

"Hello?"Kagome asked.

"Hey Kagome its me!"

"Hey,Sango what is it?"

"Well Miroku needs you to work today...is it ok if you can come now?"Sango asked

"Uh sure."

"Thanks!Bye!"

"Bye."Kagome hung up her phone and went to her room to change.

###########

Kagome was greeted by Miroku who looked pale, "Hey Miroku whats wrong you look sick."Kagome sat in her desk.

"Those little demons sold me cookies."Miroku held his hand to his stomach.(A/N:the demons are girl scouts.)

"Okay...Oh yeah and what was so important that I had to come in to work today?"Kagome asked.

"Well ya know that this is a detective agency right?"Miroku asked.

"Uhhh...DUH!"Kagome leaned in her chair.

"Well two weeks ago a person came in here asking for us to find a killer...he said that he was being hunted."Miroku took his hands off his belly and put them on Kagomes desk.

"We didn't have enough evidence to put the killer to jail so after a while we all forgot about it."Miroku leaned on the desk, "Today when Sango came to check on him she found him laying on the ground lifeless...the scene showed no sight of struggle,fight or any thing like that,the guy didn't even have any injuries like cuts,bruses or bullets ."

"Well he could have had a heart attack or been poisened or some thing."Kagome said.Miroku shook his head.

"He was only five and when Sango brought the corpse to the lab they found the body was completely empty.the guy had no guts."Miroku got off the desk.

"Poor kid..."Kagome closed her eyes.

"Well I must be going....oh have fun."Miroku walked out and waved good bye.

"Right!I'll have loads of fun!"Kagome sighed sarcasticly.

#############

Sango crouched on the floor of a small childs room, "Hmmm..."Sango touched the carpet gingerly and plucked a black hair out, "Thats strange,The victim had blond hair."Sango stood and digged in her pocket she pulled out a small clear bag then she put the hair inside.Sango bent down and picked up her bag the she felt some thing on her rear...SLAP!

Sango slaped Miroku who was right behind her, "Hentai!"

"Miroku rubbed his swolen cheek, "Oi!Do you have to hit so hard?"

"You deserve it!"Sango fumed.Miroku ignored her and glanced around the room.

"You searched in every nook and cranny in here..."Miroku sighed.

"You don't have to be here I can solve this myself."Sango huffed, Miroku walked past her and walked into the bathroom,it was clean and tidy nothing out of the ordinary but Miroku felt different.

"Don't worry I already checked there."Sango said.Miroku knelt down and looked underneath the sink,Sango walked over to him.

"What are you doing?"Sango questioned, Miroku stood and opened the cabinet over the sink he slid his fingers all around the inside and then he found it!He found what he was looking for,a small hole in the edge of the side.

He then reached in his pocket and took out a scalpel.He stuck it in the hole and started moveing it around like tring to pick a lock,Sango just watched attentively and then Miroku broke it he broke the scalpel.

"Damn!"Miroku bent down and picked up part of the scalpel from the floor.Sango sighed,What the hell was this guy doing?

Miroku stood up and handed the half to Sango, "Hold this.."Miroku then turned around and started picking at the other half of the scalpel...pop!The inside of the cabenet poped open!Sango and Miroku stared wide eyed at what happened.

"Whoa..."Sango noticed that there was another shelf in place.

"Look..."Miroku pointed to a small glowing in the cabinet.

"Its a shard of some type."Sango reached out to touch it but pulled back suddenly like it burned.

"It hurt my hand."Sango looked at Miroku.He just took out some tweezers and picked up the small crystal he then put it in a bag in his pocket.

"Need that for evidnce."Miroku smiled weakly.

"Hey!How did you know that was there?"Sango asked.Miroku shrugged.Then banging could be heard on the front door.Miroku sighed and closed the cabenet tightly.

"3...2...1."Miroku closed his eyes and flolded his arms in front of him then Crash!Thump! and the tip tap of foot steps could be heard.

"What?Did some one just break the door?"Sango asked.Then all of a sudden A woman came rushing into the room followed by other cops.

"Mr.Houshi!"She fumed.Miroku opened one eye and looked at her boredly.

"Nice to meet you again Kikyou."Miroku said.

"No this is not nice!You know that you have no orders to come and try to solve this!This is our job now go some where else!"Kikyou pointed a finger at him.

"Wait a minute...."Sango stood between Miroku and Kikyou, "You sound familiar have we met?"Sango asked.

"No...but I trust that Mr.Houshi has mentioned me."Kikyou said.

"What?"Sango stood confused.

"She's my ex wife."Miroku growled.Sango gasped, "We seperated cause she was cheating on me."Miroku said.

"Well I wouldn't have been with Inu...I mean you know who if you would have came home and not have been all riled up in work!"Kikyou spat in his face.

"Whoa,whoa...I brought home the cash while you sat on your ass!"Miroku spat back.

"Do you see me sitting right now?"Kikyou asked slightly hurt at his coment,Miroku just huffed.

"Hey how about we forget all about this ok and work together."Sango suggested.

"No."Miroku shook his head.

"See?How can I work with a guy that is like that?"Kikyou said.

"What do you mean?"Miroku and Kikyou were face to face again.Sango stoped them again.

"Look I'm sorry that you two don't like each other that much but lets all just get along."Sango said.

"Fine...aslong as I'm far away as posible from that Neanderthal."Kikyou said.

"Fine..."Miroku mummbled and walked out of the room.

"Now lets introduce ourselfs again...I'm Sango,Miroku's assistant."Sango streached her hand out.

"I'm Kikyou....a word of advice Miroku has a wandering hand."Kikyou shook Sango's hand.

"I know I've already suffered the fate of his pervertedness."Sango sighed and the two women laughed.

############

Kagome sat in her chair sleeping...hey her day was really boreing.Then she jumped up suddenly when the door flew open.

'What in the world?'Kagome sat there and watched as a man with silver hair and doggy ears came rushing twords her...wait minute!Doggy ears?Kagome blinked and the ears disappeared. 'I must be seeing things'Kagome thought to herself.

"Hey woman!I need to see the person who is in charge here!"The man spat in her face.Kagome wiped off the residue and fumed.

"Hey you..you butthole!Who do you think you are barging in here and spitting in my face!"Kagome stood and yelled at him.The man looked taken aback then started yelling again.

"Where's your boss wench!?!"He yelled and then Kagome saw it again the two little adorable doggy ears!Kagome stared at him in awe.

"What are you looking at?"He asked and Kagome reached up a pet him on the head.

"HEY!!!"he yelled and the ears dissapeared again.

"Where did they go?"Kagome asked and circled the guy.

"Stop doing that!you make a guy dizzy!"He said and grabbed her shoulders.Kagome winced at the pain she felt from his large hands.

"Let go of me."Kagome said and the guy let her go ruffly, "Now...What the hell is your problem you snot muncher!"Kagome screeched.

"Eh?"The man looked at her strangely , "Snot muncher?" the guy quirked an eye brow at her and laughed.

"Whats funny?"Kagome asked annoyed.

"I haven't herd any one call me that scince I was a pup."He wiped his eyes and stared at Kagome.Kagome sighed.

"Look I can help you with what ever you need right now only if you would stop yelling at me."Kagome walked behind her desk and sat down, "Now what is your name?"Kagome asked trieing to be professional.

"Inuyasha."The man sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

"Well where did your ears go?"Kagome asked pointing to the top of her head.

"Uh...here."Inuyasha moved his hair to the back of his human ears.

"No your doggy ears."Kagome said.

"What doggy ears?"Inuyasha acted confused but in his mind his was slaping him self for being a dumb ass and letting this girl notice.

"Oh...never mind...I guess I was imagining things."Kagome sighed dissapointed.

"Well...aren't you going to ask me about why I'm here instead of my ears?"Inuyasha asked impatently.

"Oh yes sorry....Umm why are you here?"Kagome asked.

"Because I've got a problem."Inuyasha said stating the obvious.

"No you dummy what is your problem?"Kagome asked again.

"My dad was murdured yesterday and I need some one to check it out."Inuyash said.

"Oh...I'm sorry."Kagome wrote some things down on her note book.

"Why?"Inuyasha asked.

"Don't you feel sad because of your father?"Kagome asked.

"No."Inuyasha said calmly.

"Why?"Kagome asked.

"Why do you want to know all these things about me?!My dad died and thats that."Inuyasha slamed his hands on Kagomes desk.

"Sooory that I just wanted to know to make you feel better....Its better for people say their problems and let it all out."Kagome said.

"Your not my therapist so leave it be."Inuyasha said annoyed.Kagome said further more about that subject and Inuyasha gave her his address and phone number right when Inuyasha was a bout to walk out a man came rushing past him.

"Kouga!"Kagome said shoocked,Inuyasha came in and watched.Kouga handed Kagome flowers.

"Here you go."Kouga smiled.

"Why are you here?!"Kagome asked.

"I came to see my woman of course."kouga asnswered with a smirk.Kagome frowned and Inuyasha growled what the hell was this wolf doing to Kagome?Wait wolf?Inuyasha sniffed the air yes definitely that Kouga was a demon Inuyasha nodded to him self that guy sure hid himself well.

"I'm not your woman Kouga can't you see?I don't like you in that kind of way."Kagome insisted.

"What of course youer my woman!We are soulmates we belong together!"Kouga said and walked closer to Kagome.Kagome backed away in her chair.Then Inuyasha suddenly grabed kouga's shoulder.

"She says she doesn't like you so beat it!"Inuyasha growled.

"Who are you to say that!"Kouga turned around.

"Because I'm her boyfriend."Inuyasha said,Kagome gulped and opened her mouth to say something but Inuyasha shot her a look that said shut the hell up.

"Is this true?"Kouga gasped and turned to look Kagome in the eye.

"Uhhh...yes."Kagome said.

Kouga backed away and acted like he was going to faint, "Oh how could you go out with such a dog Kagome?"Kouga asked.

"Because I'm a hundred times more better in bed than you little boy."Inuyasha said.Kagome gasped that was a little too far.

"You've slept with him Kagome!?"Kouga asked shocked.Inuyasha smirked and Kagome blushed ferociously.Kouga walked over to her and sniffed Kagome froze.He then sharply turned around and stared menacingly at Inuyasha, "You are a liar."

Inuyasha smirked, "So are you now get out before I tire of talking and switch to action."

"I'll be back Kags."Kouga huffed and walked out.

"Oh my god."Kagome slumped in her chair.

"What?"Inuyasha asked and sat down.

"I can't belive you said that we were dating!I mean I just met you a couple of minutes ago."Kagome sighed.

"Well I saved you from that Kouga guy."Inuyasha said and stood.

"Yeah...thanks."Kagome agreed.

"No problem."Inuyasha walked over to the door.

"Hey where are you going?"Kagome asked.

"Uh..home."Inuyasha said then smirked, "Unless you want me to stay here with you."He said in a husky voice.Kagome shivered.

"No its ok....you can go now.Bye"she waved and he left.Kagome then leaned on her desk her hands suporting her head, "Now comes the rest of my boreing day."

TBC

ME:There is my thrid chapter...woohoo...its strange to me writing isn't as exciting to me as it was yesterday or maybe its just this damn cough I'm getting.

Inuyasha:Who cares and finally you put me in the damn story.

ME:I just couldn't stand the horrible terror of the lawyers!No offence to other lawyers who are nice and don't listen to evil hanyous.

Inuyasha:I'm not evil

ME:I can make you evil and Kagome wont like you any more.

Inuyasha:You would not.

ME:Uh yeah I would

Inuyasha:You can't do that I'm the hero!

ME:I don't care...I can make you a hero gone bad and any ways your a play boy in this story....you cheated with a married woman...cough!Kikyou.

Inuyasha:Nooooooooo!

ME:Thats all fer now folks!see yer later!Oh yesh and review now!puh-lease!


	4. what a mess

Hide'n'seek....  
  
Disclaimer:I own inuyasha?Not likely.Um....sosrry I didn't update in all this time...but I've only got a little bit of reviews!And I 'm really thankful but does no one read this story!?!Sniff...sniff.poor story.  
  
Chapter4:What a mess

Kagome sighed....BORED!!!She didn't even know why Miroku kept her in here it wasn't like he was having meetings all the time...Then she remembered Inuyasha!She forgot all about him....When had he come in?Two or three weeks ago?Kagome mentally slaped her self on the forehead.  
  
What if that guy came back demanding why Miroku hadn't called him to disscuss his case.Kagome sighed damn her short term memory loss....but we all know thats just an excuse.  
  
'I guess it wouldn't hurt if I told miroku now and acted like I had no idea what was wrong.'Kagome thought to her self then as on cue Miroku came in and stood before Kagome.  
  
"Good morning!"He said happily,Kagome frowned.  
  
"Um..Miroku there is some thing I have to tell you."Kagome said sadly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh..some one came in about three weeks ago...and wanted an appointment with you."Kagome lowered her head.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?"Miroku leaned tworads Kagome.  
  
"I...I...I Forgot!"Kagome waved her hands in front of her, "I'm sorry!"  
  
"Its alright..."Miorku was cut off by Sango running in and hidding behind Kagome.  
  
"Miroku!There's a guy in the waiting room that says he knows Kagome."Sango said out of breath then all of a sudden a silver haired man came in also.  
  
"Hey wench!Now my brother is dying because of you!"Inuyasha came to Kagome.  
  
"Thats the person that came in..."Kagome whipered to Miroku.Miroku paled when he saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Who do you think you are barging in here!"Miroku yelled.  
  
Inuyasha paused and stared at Miroku, "You must be the great detective Mr.Houshi."He streached out his hand.  
  
Miroku glared at him, "Don't try to be formal with me Inuyasha.We've all ready met."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Miroku and squinted, "I've never met you in my life."Inuyasha then smirked, "But I've met your wife."  
  
Miroku fumed, "Get out!"  
  
"Fine....but you've just lost a vauble costermer."Inuyasha said and left.  
  
"What a rude man!"Sango said and looked at Miroku he had a far away look in his eyes it made her heart bleed.  
  
"I don't have a wife...."Miroku mummbled some thing after that but Sango and Kagome really didn't understand.  
  
"I'm so sorry Miroku..."Kagome frowned when he didn't answer her.Miroku then turned quickly to face Kagome and Sango.  
  
"How about you two get two weeks leave."Miroku smiled wide.Sango knew he was fakeing it.  
  
"Are you sure?Two whole weeks of not going to work..."Sango said thoughtfully.  
  
"Just go all ready!"Miroku yelled quite cruely.Sango squinted at his tone.  
  
"Fine...."Sango said finnaly and dragged Kagome out with her.  
  
Miroku noticed the hurt in Sangos voice: "Hey wait ...Im sorr..."His voice was cut off by the slam of the door.  
###########

"Sango wait...Sango your hurting my wrist!"Kagome stummbled behind Sango.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry.."Sango let go of her wrist.  
  
"Gosh...Whats wrong with you? you never pulled me out of a room before like that except for that one time...."Kagome said while rubbing her wrists.  
  
"Don't talk about that!"Sango whispered.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry."Kagome walked over to Sango and put a comforting arm around her friend , "Should have never brought it up...I'm sorry."  
  
"Its ok...I got to be going."Sango said quickly.  
  
"Well good bye."They seperated and went to eachothers cars.Sango got into her car and started up the engine.  
  
"What was wrong with him?"Sango asked to herself, "What a jerk!"  
  
All of the stress was reminding her of the past, "Kohaku....."Kagome got into her automobile, "This is all my fault!"She sighed and stuck the keys in the ignition.  
  
"First I make Miroku feel bad, Then Hurt Sangos feelings and now didn't that guy said his brother was dieing?"Kagome paled, "Some one is dying because of me!"  
  
"Maybe I can go and tell them sorry....I think Inuyasha gave me his address."Kagome dug in her purse and pulled a small notepad, "Ah!Here it is."She smiled.Sango unlocked her front door and walked into the small apartment it had a dull pink interior and two couches and a television set stood in the living room the kitchen was small also but had blue tiles over the cabinets and was extremely neat.  
  
Sango smiled weakly and walked through the living room to the only bed room, "Hey." a small cat ran up to her and purred against her leg, "Are you hungry?" She walked back out of the room and into the kitchen she grabbed a can of cat food and dumped in a small bowl, "Here."She put it on the floor the cat came running and dug her nose in the food, "Your so lucky.I wish I were you Kirara....You don't have any worrys..your life is so simple."She slid her fingers through Kiraras sliky smooth fur.  
  
"Well I need to get going."Sango said and walked away from the feline and to the front door,

"Watch the house while I'm gone."She said and left.  
##########

"Here we are."Kagome pulled to a stop infront of a fairly normal looking house.She got out of her car and walked slowly to the front door.  
  
"What am I going to say?"Kagome asked her self, "Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and i'm here to say I'm sorry for your death.....no, no no!!!"Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Hello I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm here for a Mr.Taisho.....Grrrrr...."Kagome ruffled her hair in frustration.She got to the door and proceeded to knock but paused, "What am I doing here!?"She removed her hand , "What am I doing here!?!!"She didn't notice the door was slowly opening.  
  
"Hi my name is.....no....may I speak with...oh!!!..."Kagome shook her head again.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there and talk to your self?"A voice asked her.  
  
"Huh?"She looked up to see a man looking down at her, "OH!!!Hi!M-m-my name i-s-s."  
  
"I know....I heard you when you were talking to your self."He said.  
  
"Hey!"Kagome stood straight, "I wasn't talking to my self!"she said determindly.  
  
"Really?"He quirked an eyebrow at her,she nodded. "Well then come in already."  
  
"Oh...yeah thanks."She walked in the house and he folowed.  
  
"So what brings you to my lovely home?"He asked.  
  
"uh....I'M SORRY THAT INUYASHA'S BROTHER IS DIEING!!!"Kagome blurted out.  
  
"What?"He looked at her like she was a ghoast.  
  
"Well what I mean is.....I'ts all my fault Inuyasha's brother is on his way to his death bed."Kagome looke at the man with teary eyes.  
  
"Wait,wait,wait."He put his hands in front of his chest, "I'm Inuaysha's brother."  
  
"Wha...."Kagome gaped.How could this be!?!Inuyasha had said that his brother was dieing!  
  
"Well we haven't had a proper introduction yet, my name is Sesshomaru Tashio."He out his hand out.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi."She took his hand, "Your supposed to be in bed dead."  
  
"No!Who told you that?"He asked.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
  
"And you belived him?" Sesshomaru asked.Kagome nodded, "Then your more naive than I thougt you were!"He laughed.  
  
"Hey!"Kagome yelled.  
  
"Sometimes Inuyasha exaggerates alittle."Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Oh....so your father isn't missing?"Kagome asked.  
  
"No...that is true ....how would you know that?"Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I work for Miroku Kazzana..the great detective."Kagome nodded.  
  
"Really?"Sesshomaru squinted his eyes, "Well thats good because we need some one to check out the house for clues."He nugged Kagome in the shoulder.  
  
"But I'm not a...."Kagome was interupted by him.  
  
"Don't be shy!...his room is this way."Sesshomaru lead her to a small blue room.  
  
"Okay.."Kagome said unsure of herself.  
  
"Well here we are now get to work!"Sesshomaru shoved her in and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Wait!...ugh."Kagome sighed.What a mess she got herself into.  
TBC.......  
  
Thats all for now again.....good bye.


End file.
